1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a parallax barrier panel and a display apparatus having the parallax barrier panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a parallax barrier panel selectively displaying a 2-dimensional (2D) image and a 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image and a display apparatus having the parallax barrier panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, three dimensional (3D) image display technology creates a stereoscopic effect using the concept of binocular parallax or binocular disparity. Binocular parallax uses a difference in an object's location as seen from two different points (e.g., two different lens or a viewer's eyes) to create the stereoscopic effect. The binocular parallax is an important factor for achieving the stereoscopic effect at a short distance.
Generally, a display apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic image displays the stereoscopic image using the binocular parallax. In the display apparatus, as long as a parallax barrier or lens is disposed on a display panel, a viewer cannot view a 2D image.